Problem: Ben rowed his boat for $3$ kilometers on each of the past $10$ days. How many kilometers did Ben row his boat altogether?
The total number of kilometers rowed is the product of the number of kilometers rowed each day and the number of days that Ben went rowing. The product is $3\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}$ $3\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}= 30\text{ kilometers}$ Ben rowed a total of $30$ kilometers.